


You don't have to be alone.

by Mikhailo_dev



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Enby Cirrus, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Ghoulette Cirrus, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Cirrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailo_dev/pseuds/Mikhailo_dev
Summary: Cirrus finds a newer Sibling of sin crying in the gardens. They look devastated and Cirrus cant stand to leave them be in such anguish.
Kudos: 5





	You don't have to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Cirrus comforts reader.
> 
> This will be my first real piece of work. I know nothing of the Catholic religion to give me a bases of how things would work here so there most likely there will be stuff that isn't correct. 
> 
> CW/TW:  
> This will touch on some heavy topics such as absent parents, abusive parents, verbal abuse, religious trauma and disowning.

Tired of the world around you and typical religion, you have no idea what to do with yourself. Before you had always had something to look to for guidance. Now that you know the truth behind the god and the church you so blindly followed you felt lost. On a whim you decided to join the church. Once your bible thumping parents found out, they immediately tried to put an end to it. They forced you to conform to their religion once again. It was no use, you were almost an adult. The night you turned 18 you quickly and discreetly left home for the abbey, figuring they never missed you before.

You quickly adjusted to life at the abbey, there were a lot of similarities between the life you had before and the one you have now. The major difference is that you felt safe, things here are not forced, and the best part? You're a part of the organization that works directly against the one that hurt you and so many others. Daily routine wasn't really complicated, saying your prayers, your chores that consisted of things like filing non confidential paperwork, sweeping various places, cleaning windows etc.. The rest of your routine was simply mundane things like eating and what not.

While out washing the windows the mail ghoul was heading your way, you kept at your task. No one you knew back at your old home wasn't from the church so you weren't expecting mail and you never checked for any. It wasn't until the ghoul addressed you that you realize they actually had something for you. “It’s been 10 days sense we received your letter.” The ghoul spoke in a curt tone, their tail flicking in annoyance as they handed you the envelope. “After that point we are required to bring it to the recipient. I have too much mail that needs sorting to be running around a _single_ letter. Check your parcel box.” You almost flinched but you kept yourself composed. “Thank you for bringing it to me, I sincerely apologize I will check more often.” The ghoul waved a hand in dismissal and turned around to leave.

A sigh escaped your mouth as you set your rag in your bucket. Right then it dawned on you, who would have sent you anything? The only people that might have had an idea where you were was your parents. And with that realization you began to prepare for the worst, your hands shaking as you finally look at the envelope to find the sender. Sure enough it was indeed them. With a gulp of air you shakily open it up, pulling out the letter inside. The contents were far from kind. They called you sick, mental, dirty sinner, a whore. You choked back your tears, trying not to let them win. They went on to quote the bible and damned you to hell saying your soul was beyond salvation. They couldn't believe you would commit such heresy and accused you of abandoning your family, _your little siblings_. The letter ended with the typical “We hope you find the light for a chance of forgiveness.”.

Tears flooded your eyes and you began to break down. Not wanting anyone to witness this display you quickly ran to the most secluded place near by you can think of, behind the tall hedges at the very ends of the garden. On your way you passed many people, bumping the shoulder of a ghoulette. You apologized briefly continuing your path as it seemed like the ghoulette reached out to stop you but you didn't want to be seen.

Finally you're there, crouching down behind the hedge, huffing as you catch your breath. A yellow paper folded quite small slipped out of the envelope. Picking it up you unfold it, there was something scribbled across it. The writing was your mothers, confessing what you had always known. She didn't love you, she **never** did not like the way she loved your siblings. And now that you’ve _abandoned the light of god_ , you don't exist to her.

Clutching the note to your chest you began to sob, you couldn't hold it back anymore. Incredibly worked up you began to hyperventilate, crying so hard you didn't hear the footsteps that approached you. “May I touch you?” A soft voice spoke, crouching besides you. You shook your head yes and they took a hold of your free hand before speaking again “I want you to look at me okay?”. Still hyperventilating, you look up to find a ghoulette to be the one next to you. That ghoulette was Cirrus, one of the two multi-ghouls from the Ghost project.

“I know you’re upset but I need you to breathe with me, can you do that? In through your nose and out through your mouth just like I did.” They said before walking you through several deep breaths until your breathing was regulated. “Homesick?” They asked. Tears still falling down your cheeks you choked out a hoarse “No”. “T-this- This is my home….. My family doesn't… _Love_ me.” Saying it out loud made it hit you even harder. As you wept again your mind was running rampant. Thoughts about your siblings, the parents you wished you had, everything that your parents & the church did to you. With feelings of shame, blame, loneliness, hurt and anguish.

Cirrus sat down, wrapping their arms around you and softly singing Cirice as if it was a lullaby. “I can feel the thunder breaking in your heart. I can see through the scars inside you-....” They sang, rubbing their hand across your back. No one has ever comforted you before, at least… not with the same caring that the ghoulette was showing you.

Once you calmed down they gently lifted your face by the chin towards them. Cirrus pulled out a lavender handkerchief and whipped the tears from your face. “Do you want to talk about it?” They asked in almost a whisper. You were silent for a moment then you answered “Can you just… hold me?” Cirrus nodded. And there the two of you sat, watching the clouds as the other hummed. It felt like about 30 minutes or so flew by before you spoke again “I got a letter from my family. It wasn't pleasant… to say the least.”. They let you go and held your hand between both of theirs. “I knew they didn’t love me but I never thought that they would _tell me_ …. And I hoped I was wrong.” Your breath began to hitch and another tear fell.

“When you bumped into me I could tell you were upset, but I had no idea just how much you were hurting.” The ghoulette spoke, whipping the tear that had just fallen away. “That was you? I'm so sorry I-” “hush” They interrupted you, softly placing a finger on your lips. “You didn't do _anything_ wrong.” The ghoulette said as voices could be heard from the garden. What people are going all the way out here you had no idea, but yet you came out here yourself so you didn't question it.

Cirrus stood up, dusted off their clothes and offered you their hand. They helped you up and as you brushed off your own clothes they spoke “Come with me I think I know somewhere more comfortable.” People watched as they led you by the hand, Ghouls and other siblings of sin alike. They pulled you into a part of the abbey you hadn't been too, as this is where most of the higher ups conducted their business.

All the way at the end of a long hall was the room they brought you into, locking the door behind. Instruments, equipment and mics laid around the room. Papers, pencils and other trash littered the coffee table, couch, and chairs. This had to be the room where they made the music for the ghost project. It finally dawned on you that you have been talking to _Cirrus_ from the ghost project, _The_ project that led you to the church, _The_ project you had been a fan of for a long time and now you're in the very place where they made the music you loved so much. While you were having your little inner freak out they had cleared off the couch and motioned you to sit. Sitting down you remember the letters still crumpled in your hand and you flatten them out on your thigh. You glance over the letter again, stopping at the part about your siblings. “I _abandoned_ them…. My siblings. I **left them** alone with those _monsters_ and for what? So I could live _lavishly_ while they are stuck there!” You exclaim, covering your face with your hands. “You did **no** such thing!” They spoke as a matter of fact. “Dear you had to protect yourself, sometimes there is nothing more you can do then simply leave for your own safety. I guarantee if your siblings care about you they would want you to be happy.”.

You hand the letters over for them to read. Cirrus gasps and shakes their head at the horrendous things they wrote you. “These…. These are **no** parents. They claim to be good people in the name of god but speak these _horrible_ things **to their own flesh and blood!** ” They snapped crumpling the letters and throwing them in the trash. “You do **not** need that in your life. **No one does**. Ooo if I could have a word with them they would be sorry they even _thought_ of contacting you!” Their tone startled you and you couldn't help but flinch. “Oh my I didn’t mean to scare you love, I’m sorry. I just, I’ve noticed bad things happen to the people that don't deserve it. Now I may not know you well but seeing how you care so much for your siblings that you put them before yourself. I can tell you don't deserve it.” It really baffled them the way humans treat each other.

“I’ve never felt so…. _Alone_ before. I knew I didn't have anyone but now that I’m here and they’ve said their mind.. It’s just hitting me all at once. It hurts…. It hurts _so bad_ and I don't want to hurt anymore Cirrus.” The ghoulette pulled you into a hug and you buried your face into their shoulder. You burst out bawling, of all the places to receive compassion one wouldn't expect it in a satanic church from a ghoul. “Shhh shh, _you don't have to be alone… I’m here._ ” Cirrus had made up their mind. This child of sin was _hurting_ and they were going to be there for them _the way no one else had ever before._


End file.
